Abraham Owen Woodruff (1872-1904)
}} Biography braham Owen Woodruff (November 23, 1872 – June 20, 1904), born in Salt Lake City, Utah Territory, was a member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). He was also the son of LDS Church president Wilford Woodruff. He was ordained an apostle at the young age of 23, but served less than 8 years due to his death. Woodruff was born November 23, 1872 to Wilford Woodruff and Emma Smith Woodruff just south of Salt Lake City in a log house built by his father. He attended Latter-day Saints' College after he graduated from high school. Upon completion of his studies, he became employed in a bank at the age of 18. In 1893, at 21 years of age, he was called to the Swiss-German Mission. While on his mission, he had to endure persecution against the missionaries and Latter-day Saints in Germany. He had to dress and act like a common worker in the cities, and preach in secret in private homes at night. He was released after three years of service in 1896. After his mission, Woodruff returned to work at the bank. On June 30, 1896, he married Helen May Winters. That October, in General Conference, he was called by his father as an apostle at the very young age of 23. He was ordained by his father on October 7, 1896. Like other apostles, he helped establish settlements, stakes, and the church throughout the area. He developed a close and very personal relationship with his father during this time as well. Woodruff took a second wife, Eliza Avery Clark, on November 1, 1900, thus practicing plural marriage 10 years after the 1890 Manifesto. It is not known who sealed the marriage or where it was performed. It is possible that the marriage was performed outside of the United States. He had one child with his second wife. In May 1904, Woodruff was called to visit the settlements of the Latter-day Saints in Mexico with his family. There, his wife, Helen Woodruff, contracted smallpox. She died on June 7, 1904 from that disease, with her husband patiently and faithfully waiting by her side. He contracted the disease himself, and died on June 20, 1904 in El Paso, Texas, at the young age of 31, after serving as an apostle for less than 8 years. Woodruff was buried at Salt Lake City Cemetery. Obituary The Deseret Evening News commented upon the death of Apostle Woodruff editorially as follows: "The sad tiding of the death of Apostle Abraham Owen Woodruff … came to the public as a calamity. Following so quickly on the news of his wife's demise, it is as a heavy blow repeated that causes pain and regret which cannot be expressed. When it was learned that the bereaved and devoted husband had contracted the disease (smallpox) which carried off his beloved companion, there were forebodings as to the result. But his naturally fine physique, his unusual steadfast faith, and the skill and attention he received, gave hopes of his speedy recovery. But his great anxiety, constant watching and lack of rest in caring for his dying wife depleted his system and so the disease took him when poorly prepared to resist its encroaches, and it was heart failure that ended his earthly career. He had been removed over the Mexican line into Texas, and in the hospital at El Paso he received that care and treatment that was necessary, and everything possible was done for his relief and recovery. … Bro. Woodruff was a bright and valiant soldier in the army of the Lord, ready to respond at every call; devoted to the cause in which he was enlisted for life; able and useful in temporal as well as spiritual things, and calm and judicious in judgment when wise counsel was needed in the settlement of difficulties in newly settled places. He was beloved by the Saints and admired for his purity of life and consistency of conduct. He was a valued member of his quorum, and there will be universal sorrow throughout the Church over the loss that is sustained in his departure.… There is mourning in Israel, for a rising star has faded out of Zion's firmanent, and it is in grief that heads are bowed, while we gently whisper, 'the will of the Lord be done.'" References * Aphek Woodruff Immigrant Ancestors * Biography of Elder Abraham O Woodruff - Wikipedia * Biogrpahy of Elder Abraham O Woodruff - Grandpa Bill's General Authority Pages